U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,571 (Heindl et al.) purports to disclose an injection molding machine (1) that is equipped with an apparatus (7) for removing injection molded articles. The apparatus makes possible the removal of the articles (6) from the opened injection mold (3). A two-way support (10, 11, 12, 13) is moveably mounted on a guide bed (8) aligned parallel relative to the direction of actuation of the closing unit (2) for the injection mold (3). The two-way support has a vertically moveable carriage (13) with a support member (14) which at its lower end is provided with a gripping member (15) which is adjustable relative to the support member (14) about two longitudinal axes extending at a right angle relative to each other. The articles (6) can be removed from the opened injection mold (3) by means of the gripping member (15) and can be deposited as desired onto a device (16) either in front of the front end face or behind the rear face of the injection molding machine (1).